1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic module assemblies and more particularly to fiber optic module assemblies having flexible cables extending outside of the module assembly which may be used in limited space applications.
2. Technical Field
In the field of fiber optics, installation space and operator access are not unlimited. In some applications, for example, retro-fitting an existing fiber optic system or placing fiber optic systems into unusual locations, it is not always convenient for operators to install, test, troubleshoot or otherwise maintain optical systems. For example, in Fiber to the Antenna (FTTA) applications, fiber optic systems are typically placed into small cabinets, boxes or canisters that are not always properly sealed. Exposure to environmental stresses, e.g., temperature extremes, humidity and particulate intrusion, to name a few, can adversely affect optical performance or even damage components. Driven by high capacity demands, such systems rely upon multi-fiber cables and multi-fiber connectors that are sensitive to environmental stresses. Space constraints make replacing compromised components difficult. What is needed is a fiber optic module that has installation flexibility as well as integral sealing of sensitive components to mitigate any environmental and physical constraints.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.